The Love of My Life
by Pinayprincesa
Summary: Punk and AJ have been together for over a year and have been so happy in love. This time after Punk wins his championship, he has a big surprise for his beautiful girlfriend AJ Lee and that is to pop the question to the love of his life. Will AJ say yes and finally be with her Prince Charming?


The Love of My Life

Summary: Punk and AJ have been together for over a year and have been so happy in love. This time after Punk wins his championship, he has a big surprise for his beautiful girlfriend AJ Lee and that is to pop the question to the love of his life. Will AJ say yes and finally be with her Prince Charming?

Characters:

AJ Lee/CM Punk

Author's Note:

I don't own anybody in this story. Just wanted to write this one shot since AJ and Punk happen to be my muse today.

CM Punk many known to the WWE Universe had just gained victory that evening by winning the WWE Championship against his colleague and friend to many John Cena.

He celebrated with the fans in the ring as he held his championship high in the air as he absorbed all the cheers from the fans that were happy he had won his championship against the bigger man.

After celebrating for a while with the fans, he had a surprise trick up his sleeve and wanted to cherish this moment not only with the fans but with the love of his life AJ Lee. The little wild child that had stolen his very heart.

He loved her more than life itself and he wanted nothing more than spend the rest of his life with her. The champ had a smile on his face as he made his way to ring side over to the Latina beauty Lilian Garcia who held the beautiful engagement ring he was going to propose to AJ with.

"Go get'er Punk." Lilian softly whispered to him giving him the ring as he nodded a thanks to her.

"Thanks Lil."

The commentators at ring side were curious as to what Punk had in hand as he made his way back to the ring with a mic and the ring he kept in his right hand.

"Can somebody please cut my music?" Punk asked over the mic as his theme "Cult of Personality" faded down.

"Thank you. I know all of you may be asking why I'm still here and wondering what I'm about to do in a few minutes. First of all, I'm glad to have won my championship from John Cena and to be your champ. Not do I only want to share this glorious moment with you guys, there is one person in particular whom I want to share this moment with and the one woman believed in me that pushed me this far to get here so AJ Lee, will you please come down here?" The Straight Edge Superstar requested.

AJ's theme "Light It Up" blasted through the speakers as Punk awaited her arrival as he had a big smile on his face.

As soon as the little spit fire diva made it out to the entrance, she wondered what Punk was up too at this very second. A smile appeared on her face as she stared at the love of her life who was smiling back at her awaiting her arrival watching him put his championship down in the middle of the ring as she skipped her way up to the stairs before making her way inside the ring.

When she got to the ring, she watched as the Champion walked over to the ring and opened up the ropes for her to step over.

Her big doe eyes stared into his beautiful hazel eyes watching his every move carefully.

She watched him clutch her one hand and squeeze it gently.

He grabbed the mic before opening his mouth.

"Aj, I love you more than life itself. You've been my rock through my ups and downs and I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend that's been continuing to be with me through the struggles and moments like this to get where I am now. You're the best cheerleader a guy could ever ask for...you're the constant person in my life who's always been there when I feel down and when I feel like I push you away sometimes due to my stubbornness , you continue to fight to stay with me, I couldn't ask for anything else and you just mean so much to me that you never back down. I know sometimes we tend to fight once in a while but we always kiss and make up afterwards. I know in my heart you are worth keeping so AJ before I ramble on any further, I just wanted to ask you one question that's been on my mind..."

The little diva stood in the ring with happy tears in her eyes as the man before her, the love of her life poured his heart out to her. She then gasped as he grabbed a small object that sat by his championship belt before turning his attention back on her. She noticed Punk open the box and there sat a beautiful 2 carat diamond heart shaped engagement ring.

Punk was also on his knee in front of her as he took her hand proposing to her.

"April Jeanette Mendez, I love you, Will you give me the honor to be my wife?" Punk asked as his beautiful hazel eyes looked into her beautiful brown orbs.

Aj was stunned as tears came to her eyes looking back and forth at the fans seeking their approval before she could even answer.

"Baby, please answer me." The WWE Champion chuckled softly rubbing her hand with the pad of his thumb bringing her back to reality.

"Is this really happening?" She softly asked him still surprised he was willing to give his heart and soul to her.

"Baby, you're not dreaming. It's real." The straight edge star told her with a loving tone.

"Yes, I will marry you. I love you so much." AJ answered as Punk's heart swelled with love when he heard her answer taking the ring out of it's case before slipping the engagement ring on her finger.

The fans cheered as they watched their favorite couple share a passionate kiss after Punk had proposed to the love of his life.

"I love you Phil..."Aj murmured against his lips as a watery smile appeared on her face.

"I love you too April. I promise to make you the happiest woman in the world." He told her with a happy smile on his face.

AJ smiled as she adored the ring that sat on her finger. The ring Punk picked out was gorgeous and he definitely knew how to pick them. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

The happy couple celebrated together with the fans before the Champ grabbed his belt and his girl making their way up the ramp as Punk stole one more kiss from his future wife before walking hand in hand to the back to close the show.


End file.
